Departure
by QT Roo
Summary: Alexis is leaving town to protect her unborn child, and her heart. Can Sonny make her change her mind?


Title: Departure

Author: QT Roo

Email: July 12, 2002

Rating: PG—some cursing.

Spoilers: Consider that I wrote this piece almost a year ago, there shouldn't be any.

Catergory: Sexis/angst/romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexis, Sonny or anyone or anything at GH. I am not making any money off of this. This is solely for fun. I'm PRO-Sexis. Deal with it or don't read it!

Departure

Alexis sat in the terminal in Port Charles International Airport anxiously awaiting her plane. She pulled her plane ticket out of her purse, verifying its presence. This was her means of escape--a one way ticket out of Port Charles. She stared at it, as if it held some of the answers she was seeking. But she knew that the inner turmoil that surged within her would follow her wherever she went.

She had to admit, she'd miss the small upstate city. She had found her family— her nephew Nikolas, her brother Stephan and her sister Kristina. She had made friends. She had fallen in and out of love. Hell, she'd almost gotten married. She had made a home and established a lucrative law practice and reputation in the legal community. She'd gotten close to a certain mob boss, and therein laid the problem. She sighed.

Alexis looked at her watch--a gold Movado with a mother of pearl face. It had been a gift from Sonny. And she had to stop thinking about that man. Unfortunately, this was not an easy feat, as everything reminded her of the man. The plane was already over an hour late. She wished she had driven. Then she would have long been out of Port Chuck. It more than likely would have been faster than this whole ordeal. And if she ever got off the ground, she knew it would take forever to get to Manhattan from La Guardia airport, especially because of increased security and the holiday weekend approaching. At least she didn't have to worry about hailing a cab. A limo would await her by the baggage carousel.

She flipped through the designer maternity wear catalog on her lap, dog earring pages of interest. Perfect. There were actually appealing outfits. If she was going to be pregnant for the better part of the year, she wanted to look stylish and not matronly. At least she wasn't showing yet. Clad in a stylish black and white snake patterned blouse with a just below the knee black skirt with killer black heels, she didn't not look pregnant at all. Instead, she looked ready to conduct business—or kick ass. She wanted to do the latter at this point, as the so called business had gotten her into this whole ordeal to begin with. And again her thoughts went back to mob boss.

She put the catalog back into her carryon bag and pulled out a less conspicuous magazine—the latest Cosmo. She read the cover, advertising one of the magazine's features. The history of the thong. Hmmm… How interesting, she thought wryly. It'd be quite a while before she'd wear one again—let alone around Sonny. No…Stop thinking of Sonny, Alexis thought. She touched her dangling Tiffany gold tear drop earring, and moved a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

To her left, a baby began to cry. She turned her head, watching its parents coax it back to sleep. Alexis couldn't help but smile. She would have loved to have given her child two parents, but circumstances just wouldn't allow it—the main circumstance that went by the name of Carly-- Sonny's wife.

Feeling a presence, she turned around and found an all too familiar face. She gasped. "Sonny."

"Alexis." he said. He looked smug and handsome as always, donning a no nonsense expensive black Armani business suit with classic mobster pin stripes with a maroon silk tie.

She stood up. "If this is about the rent, I already sent you the check. It should cover any charges for terminating my lease for the penthouse prematurely." she said.

"You think that's why I came here?" he asked.

"You've gone after people for less." she retorted, keeping her voice low. They were now attracting an audience, as the mob boss and his lawyer were recognized. As intriguing as the couple was, people kept their distance. Their curiosity and fascination was mixed with fear and intimidation.

"I don't care about the rent. We both know why I'm here. I need you, Alexis."

"What'd you or your wife do now? Need I remind you I am no longer your attorney?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're more than my attorney…ex-attorney."

"I don't think we should be having this conversation." she said as she gathered her belongings.

"Carly lied to me again."

"Please don't tell me that you're the least bit surprised by that." She looked up at him.

"No, I'm not. She embezzled money from the club and when I found out, she told me it was for fertility treatments. Jax was onto her and traced the missing funds. They were transferred to your law firm in Manhattan. Carly paid them off so they could rehire you. She wants you out of my life."

They were now face to face. "Yeah, no kidding. She hates the fact that I breathe with life. Why am I not surprised she's up to her old tricks?"

"I kept quiet and I shouldn't have. Stay."

"Give me one good reason."

"I need my best friend back. You're the only one I trust."

"The same old song and dance again, huh? It gets really old, really fast. And I don't feel like dancing anymore. Do you think I'm naïve like your wife? You treat me like a Queen, but then suddenly Carly dies and comes back to life and you throw me away like a piece of trash. Did you even change the sheets before you let her into your bed?"

"Keep your voice down." he warned. "Why don't we go somewhere we can talk in private? We can go in the limo--."

Alexis continued. "Do you know how that makes me feel, Sonny? Do you even care?" Emotion filled her voice. Her words tumbled out as if her tongue was now made of lead. She wanted to yell and cry at the same time.

"You know I do. You know I care about you Alexis. I never meant to hurt you."

"Do you feel guilty all of a sudden? Is that it? I don't need any pity from you."

"I was wrong." he said sincerely, as he looked her in the eye.

"Repeat that."

"I said I was wrong, Alexis. I'm sorry."

"Alert the press! The great Sonny Corinthos admits he's wrong!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's called getting screwed over by a man you care about whom you thought cared about you. And its called hormones. Not only did you use me like a piece of meat and throw me away after you made me believe we had something, you left me a little memento. I don't want any sympathy or apologies. I don't even want child support." She took a deep breath.

"Child support? You're…" His words trailed off.

"Yes. Pregnant. Ironic huh? All it took was one time, but your wife has to undergo fertility treatments."

"You should have told me."

"I thought I just did."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I thought it was reasonable to tell you when he or she was old enough to gamble in one of your casinos."

"This isn't funny. You weren't going to tell me."

"No, and I have my reasons. I told you to go back to Carly. That's what you wanted all along, permission to love her. The second you found out I knew you would want to help and do the right thing. I see how controlling you are and I know what your lifestyle is like and I don't want my child apart of that. And I sure as hell don't want my child around your wife."

"So you rather have _our_ child grow up without a father."

"None of this is easy." she said quickly.

"Let me get you out of here so we can talk in private."

"Afraid too many people are eavesdropping on the great Sonny Corinthos and his ex-lady lawyer and mistress? Wait, I guess I can't technically be considered your mistress only after one time. Even mistresses get better treatment than the way you've been treating me. Just my luck I have a one night stand with someone I see all the time."

"Stop it, Alexis. You have every right to be angry with me."

"Damn straight!" she said, fire in her words.

"Let us go somewhere we can really talk." he said pleadingly.

"I have a plane to catch."

"You're still going to Manhattan!"

"The fact that you now know that I am with child—your child doesn't change a damn thing. That job offer may have been a setup, but there are plenty of other law firms who have been actively seeking me."

"I don't want you to leave."

"And I don't want to drink milk, but its something I have to do."

"I came here because I need you. I didn't even know about the baby."

"Your wife lies and schemes again so you come running to little old me. Settling for second best, huh?"

"You've got it all wrong. You are _the_ best. It has taken until now for me to see that. That's why I came here, Alexis. I don't want you to leave."

"You're so full of shit. If it wasn't for the baby I'm growing inside me, the baby that your wife can't give you, you wouldn't even be saying this."

"I won't deny that I love Carly. I'll always care about her, and I'll always be there more Michael." He took her hand in his. "But, I 'm in love with you, Alexis. I know you love me too. You, me and the baby--we can be a family."

She stared at him, processing his words. He _loved_ her? He was _in love_ with _her!_ He wanted to be with _her_!

A male voice came over the loudspeaker. "Flight 422 non-stop to LaGuardia airport will now be boarding..."

"Don't you know how much I wish it could be like that, we could be like that? But it is not that simple."

"We can make it work. We have to try."  
"I'd like that. I really would, but…" She paused. "This is all so confusing."

"We can figure it out, one step at a time. You have to agree to try first."

"I want to try." She put her tote bag and purse back onto the chair.

He smiled. "Think you could draw up some divorce papers for your fiancé?" he asked.

"Fiancé…You're really jumping the gun there. All I'm doing is reconsidering leaving."

"Aha…so I've got you to reconsider." He pointed to her tummy. "Well, we did skip a few steps so logically…."

"Damn you and those dimples, Sonny Corinthos! I was so angry with you. I was set on leaving, and now you've made me change my mind!" He smiled at her. "But, you still need to get your own lawyer."

"Alright." He said.

"And we're doing this under _my_ terms. I will eat what I want when I want. And I will work when I want. I will go where I want to, when I want to. And I am free to leave at anytime of my choosing. Do we have a deal?"

"I promise I'll try my best."

She extended her hand. "I think a kiss is better." he said in response to her gesture.

Before she could object, he leaned over and kissed her gently at first, and then the kiss deepened." Oh, boy…Here we go, she thought.

A few minutes later, they left the airport hand in hand, departing on a new journey in life.

"Sonny, just because I'm not leaving for New York right now doesn't mean anything."

"I'll make you want to stay forever." he said.

The End—for now….?


End file.
